A prior-art installation block of this type has a foamed molding made of polystyrene aeroconcrete. Pipes, fittings, built-in parts, and fastening means for, e.g., a wall-mounted sanitary device are embedded in foam in the molding of this installation block. Thus, these parts are accurately preinstalled, which eliminates expensive operations at the site of installation. Since high support forces are transmitted to the molding of the installation block and passed on, e.g., in the case of a wall-mounted toilet, the following difficulties arise here.
Polyester aeroconcrete is able to absorb these strong support forces but it has a relatively high specific gravity, and the raw materials needed to produce it are relatively expensive.
During production, the fastening means to be embedded in foam during the preparation, with the auxiliary structures, must be positioned very accurately, which is expensive.
Different blocks require corresponding different auxiliary structures.